gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Banagher Links
Question about Banagher's Genetic Type I always have wondered something... Can we consider Banagher to be a Newtype, or a normal human being/an Oldtype? I wanted to ask because his Mobile Suit, the Unicorn Gundam is a Full-Psychoframe Mobile suit, and only Newtypes have the ability to use the Psychoframe. So, what can we consider Banagher to be? A Newtype, or an Oldtype? --DarkGhostMikel 17:06, August 4, 2011 (UTC) * Unlike previous Pyschoframe MS, Unicorn is design so oldtype can beat newtype. So it doesn't prove anything. Kuruni 17:47, August 4, 2011 (UTC) * Yeah but Banagher seensed other newtypes and artificial newtypes like Marida, also he had the "newtype flash" when he fought Full frontal, also the few newtypes ( also artificial newtypes ) seensed him and talked to him via pyschic brainwaves, that includes Marida, Full frontal and maybe Riddhe and Mineva.Sh-taisuke 12:52 August, 20011 ( UTC ) Well there are significant hints that Banagher's a Cyber Newtype. In their conversation in the Nahel Argama's medical ward, Marida hints that she and he are similar. It's also stated that the NT-D would be too much strain on even a Newtype pilot, and that it would take a Cyber Newtype to handle it. Then we have the scenes in (I think) episode 2, where a young Banagher is playing the piano with all sorts of gear hooked up to him. DLGroover2 18:10, June 21, 2012 (UTC) To refute an earlier point, the Unicorn is not designed to give newtype abilities to non-newtypes (the F91's bio-computer DID do that, however. It's even more effective with someone who's already a newtype.). The whole point of the NT-D is to use a newtype pilot as a processor/sensor package for the machine itself. It causes a psychommu backflow that prevents the pilot from sending their own commands to the system, while simultaneously getting all the information it needs straight from the pilot's brain. This allows the Unicorn's AI (all MS have rudimentary AI installed) to carry out automated attacks on the enemy with the precognition abilities of a newtype. DLGroover2 18:10, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Not sure if Banagher is really a Cyber-Newtype but I remember reading up somewhere that in the novels it is stated that Cyber-Newtypes like Full Frontal could not use the La+ System. Those machines hooked up to Banagher could've been just testing for the La+ System. Kaito Hei (talk) 08:23, April 2, 2013 (UTC) By Episode 6, Frontal stated that Banagher was a Cyber-Newtype, Banagher evolved from a Cyber-Newtype to a regular Newtype and eventually a "Perfected" Newtype. Ryousha (talk) 04:56, June 6, 2014 (UTC) What Happened to Banagher? Does anyone know the fate of Banagher after the Unicorn story? I only know Unicorn was dismantled, but his fate remains unknown. If you do, please fill me in. Thanks! Taikage (talk) 08:32, March 17, 2019 (UTC) Banagher is with the Mineva faction in Gundam NT. He's piloting the ARX-014 Silver Bullet Suppressor at the moment because official word by the Feddies is the Unicorn Gundam has been dismantled along with the Banshee. In reality the Unicorn is intact and hidden with the Mineva faction. --MakotoLee (talk) 02:31, March 24, 2019 (UTC)